


Sweet Dreams

by nathyfaith



Series: Delusion [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye dreamt more often than not, now and then a certain someone plagued her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you little_angry_kitten18, for proof reading this ;)  
> Love you to pieces!!

Sometimes I dream,  
  
It's a silly illusion where you come and sweep me off my feet and suddenly is like my world makes sense again.  
  
In this delusion, you take me by the hand and swing with me in a slow sappy song while whispering nothings into my ear.  
  
I rest my face in the crook of your neck, caressing loose strands of your hair. You twirl me off and back into your arms and I know I'm safe.  
  
We make love loud, slow, passionately and in the afterglow you wonder if is time for us to build a family.  
I don't bother answering as I place butterfly kisses all over you face.  
  
I might look confident, calm and eager to be a mother as you overreact over absolutely everything.  
  
The first time you set eyes on our little miracle I know you are a goner and so am I.  
  
I wonder for a moment if I can love any more than this...  
  
It's as if my heart (that until now belonged to you) has triplicated and all I can feel is this complete bliss.  
This swell in my heart, a mix of emotions, but love, so much love, I think I might combust.  
  
I search for your eyes, ever so gentle, a sea of chocolate brown. You bow to kiss our child's forehead and mine. As you claim my lips once more I awake.  
  
Like I said, it's merely a dream.  
  
Sometimes I think it's a nightmare, because you are so close, yet so far away.  
  
We barely started and I had to admit that I wasn't strong enough, that perhaps our love was doomed from the first time we set eyes on each another.  
  
Mine are chocolate sea of wonder, yours a deep sea of darkness.  
  
I wish we could undress ourselves of our alliances, our past, our fears.  
  
I wish we could love without fear.  
  
Because I do.  
  
I do love you.  
  
I'm just so damn scared to admit it. 


End file.
